


Late Night Catastrophes

by Nobody_Music_19



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Anxiety, Crying, Cutting, Depression, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Mentions Of Blurryface, Panic Attacks, Self-Harm, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 08:41:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19081486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nobody_Music_19/pseuds/Nobody_Music_19
Summary: Tyler whispered seven words that broke Jenna's heart."I don't want to be here anymore."





	Late Night Catastrophes

**Author's Note:**

> Just needed to get this out while I'm having a little writers block on "Multiple Sclerosis". 
> 
> TRIGGER WARNING: SELF HARM, SUICIDAL THOUGHTS

3:26 a.m.

Jenna rolled over in her bed seeking warmth from her husband, but found nothing. She slowly opened her eyes and found herself alone in their bed.

She sat up alarmed, and scanned the room. After not seeing Tyler in their bedroom she pulled back the comforter and swung her legs off the side of the bed. Jenna then walked into the hallway and scanned her surroundings in search of her husband.

Panic immediately covered her face when she noticed the light coming from under the bathroom door. She knew something wasn't right, if Tyler was only getting up to use the bathroom he would have used the one connected to their bedroom.

She made her way to the end of the hallway and hesitantly stood in front of the door. Through the door she heard the heartbreaking, yet familiar sound of her husband crying.

She lightly knocked on the door, "Ty, can I come in please?" she asked him softly. His breath audibly hitched and she heard movement from the other side of the door. Jenna lightly tapped the door again, "Ty, baby, please unlock the door." 

This had happened enough times before that Jenna didn't even have to check to know that the door was locked. More sniffling was heard from the other side of the door, "I'll be out i-in a s-second," came the shaky response. 

Jenna softly knocked again, "Tyler, please open the door, babe," more movement was heard from inside the bathroom. She was really starting to worry, so she quickly jogged back into their bedroom to the front of her dresser. She opened the top drawer and pulled out a bobby pin, then jogged back to the closed bathroom door.

After prying apart the two ends of the bobby pin, she stuck one end into the small hole in the door handle until she heard a tinny pop. 

Hesitantly, she turned the door handle and pushed open the door. The sight in front of her broke her heart. 

Tyler was curled in on himself, with his knees drawn up to his bare chest, leaning against the wall in front of the sink, with his fingers twisted in his brown hair. Jenna slowly approached him, and kneeled down in front of his shaking body.

"Ty, baby?" Jenna spoke softly, hoping to initiate a response. The only sound in the bathroom was the quiet whimpers coming from the broken man in front of her. Jenna slowly reached up and gently pryed Tylers fingers from his hair.

Jenna noticed steady tears falling from Tyler's face onto his stomach. That was also when she noticed the new angry red lines littering his stomach. Sadness spread over her own face as she tried to catch a glimpse of her husband's face. 

"Tyler, I'm not mad. I just need you to talk to me," more whimpering came from the man in front of her. Jenna picked up both his hands and entertwined their fingers. She slowly raised one of his hands to her lips and placed a gentle kiss on his knuckles. "You need to talk to me, baby." 

Tyler slowly raised his head, and Jenna was met with red bloodshot eyes. Concern, yet again, filled Jenna's eyes as she looked at her husband. "Ty, I told you to wake me up when you feel like this." 

More tears fell from Tyler's eyes, and a strangled sob escaped his throat, "I-I'm s-sorry," he whispered back. Jenna's eyes grew wide, "Oh, Ty. I'm not mad, I promise. I'm not mad, never mad. I'm just worried about you, you can always come to me. I don't care what time it is." 

Tyler's face held a mixed reaction that changed from one of anger to sadness, almost simultaneously. Jenna reached up and gently placed a warm hand on his tear stained cheek. "Don't listen to whatever is going on in your head. It's not true. I promise you can always talk to me. I love you Tyler, you are my number one priority, always." 

Another sob left Tyler's thoat, "I love you t-too." Jenna softly smiled at him, "Do you think we can get up from the floor now?" Tyler simply nodded, and wiped his eyes with the back of his hand. 

Jenna stood up, then helped Tyler stand up from his spot on the floor. Once they were both standing, Jenna took the opportunity to get a better look at Tyler's stomach. There were only about fifteen cuts, each around four inches long, but luckily none of them were very deep. 

"Can you stay here by yourself for one second while I go grab the hydrogen peroxide?" Tyler simply nodded and hung his head in shame. 

Jenna jogged out of the bathroom, down the hallway into their bathroom attached to the bedroom, and grabbed a bottle of hydrogen peroxide out of the closet. She then ran back to the bathroom Tyler was in.

She entered the bathroom, but Tyler didn't look up from where he was standing. She opened the bathroom closet and pulled out a wash cloth. She carefully unscrewed the lid off the hydrogen peroxide, and poured a little on the wash cloth. She then looked up at her husband, who still hadn't moved from his spot next to her. 

"I'm going to clean these Ty, okay?" Tyler timidly nodded his head, and removed his arms from around his torso. 

Jenna reached out toward his stomach with the wash cloth and gently started disinfecting the wounds. She glanced up at his face to find his eyes staring blankly at the floor. "Tyler?" she asked hesitately. 

He shifted his eyes to look her, and there were more tears threatening to fall. "I love you," she spoke before placing a gentle kiss on his lips. 

"I love you t-too," Tyler replied, and Jenna was happy to receive a response from him. After she finished cleaning the cuts on his stomach she placed both hands on his hips and looked up at his face. "Do you want me to cover these with anything?" 

Tyler only shook his head 'no' and kept quiet. Jenna nodded her head, then placed her hand on his arm and led him out of the bathroom towards their bedroom. Once they entered, Jenna brought Tyler over to the bed and had him sit down, then walked over to his closet and picked out a simple blue t-shirt for him to wear. 

She walked back over to Tyler and helped him pull the shirt over his head, then joined him on the bed. "We need to talk about this Ty," Tyler's shoulders visibly moved in on themselves, and he appeared much smaller. 

"Tyler?" Jenna asked again after receiving no response. "My head was s-spinning," he shakily told her. Jenna knew what that meant. They had been in this position enough times for her to understand how Tyler worded everything, and 'spinning head' was one of the most used phrases. 

"What was it saying, babe?" She asked calmly. More tears fell from Tyler's face. "It's not true Ty, I promise. But I need you to tell me what it said." Tyler let out a shaky breath, "N-nothing I do is ever g-good enough. Everyone's going t-to leave me. I'm stupid! I'm weak! I'm never goiNG TO BE ENOUGH!" He was completely screaming by the end. 

Tears formed in Jenna's eyes, and started falling down her cheeks. "None of that is true Tyler. I love you so much! Everything you do is amazing! I promise, you are more than enough." Tyler only shook his head and sobbed. 

Jenna knew how hard it was to change his mind when this happened. They had been in this same position for the same reason numerous times, yet every time it happened it was as if it started from square one all over again. 

Jenna leaned forward and wrapped her arms around her sobbing husband, bringing his head to her chest, trying to provide as much comfort as she could. She sat on their bed and rubbed his back while he cried, and whispered reassuring words in his ears. 

"I-I don't deserve any of this! You shouldn't have to deal with this! Josh shouldn't have to deal with this on tour! Nobody should have to DEAL WITH THIS!" Tyler screamed hysterically, starting to sound like he was having trouble breathing. 

"Tyler, that's not true. I love you, Josh loves you, the fans love you. You have saved so many people Ty. So many people! You deserve the world Tyler, you are such an amazing person.You need to breathe baby," Tyler started shaking his head back and forth at an unhealthy speed. 

Tyler whispered seven words that broke Jenna's heart, "I don't want to be here anymore." 

Jenna's eyes widened with fear and she untangled herself from Tyler, "Don't say things like that. Do you want me to call Josh? I'm going to call Josh, where's my phone?!" Jenna said as sobs rocked her entire body. 

She turned around in their bed and quickly grabbed her cell phone off her night stand. She unlocked the phone and opened the phone app as fast as she could, then tapped on Josh's name with urgency. She put the phone up to her ear and cried. 

Jenna then looked up to find Tyler still sitting on the bed sobbing, but also with his hands in his his hair presumably pulling it out. She went over to him and tried to pull his hands out of his hair when she heard a response on the phone. 

"Hello?" Came the response from a very tired sounding Josh. "Josh? Can you come over, please?" Jenna cried into the phone. Josh, now in high alert, sat up in his bed and tried to throw a shirt on with his phone still up to his ear. 

"What's wrong? What happened?" Came his instant replies after hearing Jenna crying. "Tyler's not doing so great, can you please come over?" Josh now had jeans pulled over his legs, and shoes in his hands, "I'm on my way, just hang in there." 

Jenna was extremely relieved that Josh was in Columbus that week to visit his parents, and was only a 10 minute drive away. 

She sat with Tyler and kept their hands entertwined so he couldn't pull his hair, or hurt himself. It felt like hours passed when the doorbell finally rang throughout the house. Jenna jumped up and ran to the door to unlock it and let Josh in. Once he stepped inside the house, Jenna threw her arms around him, "Thank you so much for coming!" she cried. 

Josh nodded his head, "Anytime, where's Tyler?" They then made their way back into the bedroom to find Tyler, yet again, pulling his hair out. 

Josh quickly walked over to Tyler and gently took his hands in his own, then wrapped his arms around him. Tears were still falling down Tyler's face while Josh held him, but the atmosphere of the room changed. They stayed like that for a long time, no one in the room having any idea how long they all sat in silence while Josh sat with his arms around Tyler. 

Eventually Tyler dozed off, so Josh carefully layed him down on the bed and stood up to find Jenna. She hadn't moved from where she was standing in the room, however she was now sitting against the wall. Josh went up to her and whispered, "Is your ringer off on your phone?" She nodded, then looked down as her phone started vibrating. 

Josh was facetiming her. Jenna looked up confused, "We can go talk in the other room, and still keep an eye on him. I don't really like the idea of him being alone right now." Jenna nodded and accepted the facetime, then handed her phone to Josh. 

Josh muted the microphone on Jenna's phone, then propped his own phone up on the dresser, the camera facing Tyler. After that, they exited the bedroom and went into the family room to sit on the couch. Josh turned the volume up on Jenna's phone, then placed it on the coffee table. 

He looked over at Jenna, and took in her tear stained face. "How long has this been going on?" Jenna looked up and shook her head, "I don't know. I found him in the bathroom sometime after 3:00a.m. He cut himself again." Jenna looked down at her hands. "This isn't your fault. You know as well as I do how good he is at hiding it." 

Jenna looked up at Josh and nodded, "I know, but I feel like such a bad wife. I'm supposed to be the one who takes care of him, and stops him from hurting himself, but I can't even do that." 

"Jenna, I want you to really listen to me. This is not your fault, and you do help him more than you could ever imagine. When I first met Tyler he was a mess. Nights like tonight were an every day thing. You made that stop. I saw how much happier you made him, and he almost completely stopped cutting, only a couple relapses every now and then when you two started dating. You have saved him in more ways than you can imagine." 

Jenna had a small smile on her face as Josh continued, "You are the reason why Tyler is alive. I don't know how much he's shared with you, but he has two suicide attempts on his record. I was the one who found him the second time and I was terrified I would be the one to find him if he succeeded. I had nightmares about it for weeks. I haven't worried about that since he met you. You gave him a reason to live." 

Jenna was full on crying by that point, "He told me he was in a lot worse place in the past, but he never went into detail...Tonight he said he didn't want to be here anymore." Josh looked up alarmed. "Please take care of him on tour, Josh! I have to stay and help my sister with her baby, and I can't lose him!"

Josh pulled Jenna into a hug, "I promise I will take care of him until the day I die." 

They sat like that for awhile, watching the small screen on the phone, and listening to Tyler's even breathing, promising each other and themselves that they will do anything to keep him alive.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments, Kudos, subscribe please and thank you.
> 
> Stay Alive, A.


End file.
